Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling an internal combustion engine to which a first pedal position sensor and a second pedal position sensor are assigned which each sense the position of an accelerator pedal. An emergency running mode of the internal combustion engine is actuated if a failure either of the first or of the second pedal position sensor is detected. An actuation signal for at least one actuator of the internal combustion engine is derived in the emergency running mode from the accelerator pedal position sensed by the fault-free pedal position sensor. A setpoint value for the torque is determined at a shaft of the drive train as a function of the position of the accelerator pedal.
A pertinent method for controlling an internal combustion engine is described in German published, non-prosecuted patent application DE 44 06 088 A1. The internal combustion engine is associated with two pedal position sensors, which each sense the position of an accelerator pedal. If a failure of one of the two pedal position sensors is detected, a control unit calculates an opening setpoint for the throttle valve from the accelerator pedal position sensed by the fault-free pedal position sensor. However, there exists a serious risk with the prior art method and device that the internal combustion engine is placed into uncontrolled acceleration mode if the second accelerator position sensor also fails.